The present invention relates to a device and apparatus for locating concrements in the body of a human being and for targetting these concrements in conjunction with a lithotripter that destroys them and wherein an ultrasonic transducer is controlled as to its motion and position such that its center axis is always oriented towards a particular point, this property can also be described as isocentrism.
Lithotripters are known wherein a shockwave source is positioned to be fixed as to its spatial coordinates and the patient is shifted until the particular body part to be treated is in fact correctly positioned in relation to the focal area of the shockwave source. In other configurations of the equipment the shockwave source is movable possibly in addition to the patient's rest whereby the shockwave source is positioned in a device that could be called a therapeutic head, and suitable structure is provided in relation to that head to obtain focusing and proper conduction of the shockwave for them to be focused in the patient.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,483 of common assignee discloses a positioning device including an ultrasonic transducer that is oriented always in an isocentric fashion. The device disclosed in that patent is basically of a sound configuration but the mechanical structure is rather involved and relatively cumbersome.